


in other words, until I die

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [79]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, Gunplay, M/M, rewind fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: "You love it."





	in other words, until I die

**Author's Note:**

> pre-boys, etc.

"There are things that I know for fact," Harvey starts as soon as they get back to his place, the fucking nicest penthouse in Gotham overlooking the bay, draping his coat over a chair as he unbuttons his cuffs. "And there are things that I just _pretend_ to know."

He strides over to Bruce, licks his thumb and drags it roughly across Bruce's throat, smearing away a bit of blood that had spattered on him earlier when they were negotiating with Cobblepot's men. The negotiations, incidentally, had not gone well.

"I don't know why my father thought beating the unholy hell out of my mother would make her love him back," Harvey says, tracing the sharp cut of Bruce's jaw with his thumb. "I don't know why I still wear this fucking crucifix around my neck, like --"

He inhales, closes his eyes -- exhales. When he opens his eyes Bruce is still standing there, waiting and wanting. 

"What _do_ you know, Harvey?" He asks and Harvey just _grins_ , puts his finger under Bruce's chin and _pushes_ , looks down and thinks killer's eyes have never looked so pretty and pure. 

"I know you love it," he murmurs, leaning in to lick another stray drop of blood from Bruce's jaw. "The fight. The _blood._ The kill. The power. All of it. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you're not so hard right now you could bust."

"Or," Bruce says, the muscle in his jaw flexing with how much restraint he's having to show. "You could see that for yourself."

"Oh," Harvey laughs. "I can see it alright. Jesus, Bruce. You're a nasty piece of work, you know that?" 

"I know you're a goddamn --"

Harvey grabs Bruce's chin in his hands and silences him with his mouth, hard and tight against his own, slipping Bruce's gun out of it's holster and dragging the barrel slowly down his chest. 

"You _love_ it," Harvey whisper-hisses next to Bruce's ear as he drags it over one of Bruce's hardened nipples, down his ribs. "I could see it in you, standing right in the fucking middle of all that gunfire like you thought you were goddamn invincible. You _wanted_ to get shot, didn't you?"

Bruce bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise, a gesture Harvey is all too familiar with and hates more than anything, so when the tip of the gun barrel reaches the waist of Bruce's jeans Harvey doesn't stop. 

Bruce's eyes flicker open and _stare_ when Harvey drags the barrel along the outline of Bruce's cock, his mouth falling open so _prettily_ when he presses it up against him. 

"Tell me I'm wrong, Bruce," Harvey says, dragging his tongue over the dark stubble on Bruce's cheek. "Tell me you didn't _want_ one of those bullets to tear through you."

"I put enough --" Bruce bites his cheek again, squirms against the wall when Harvey starts sliding the gun up and down against his cock. "-- in people. I should probably know -- how it feels."

Harvey just laughs against his throat, then bites into it, feeling Bruce's scream get caught somewhere between his teeth. 

"You wanna get shot?" Harvey asks, rubbing the gun up against Bruce's cock as if it were his own, watching as Bruce's eyes roll back into his head. "You come to me. _I'll_ fucking put a bullet in you, Bruce. Clean the wound with my fucking tongue and dig it out with my goddamn _fingers_ , but don't you ever --"

Bruce gasps, finally, reaches down and curls his hand around Harvey's, around the gun, and starts rocking his hips against it. 

" _ever --_ " Harvey continues, grabbing Bruce's throat roughly with his other hand and squeezing, forcing him to look at him, to look in his _eyes_ when he says the rest.. "-- leave me."

"Fuck," Bruce chokes out and slams his fist against the wall behind him, putting a dent in it. He comes as soon as Harvey grinds the gun against his dick again, comes with Harvey's hand tight around his throat, Harvey's mouth on his, swallowing down the inhuman noises that Bruce cannot stop himself from making. 

Bruce blinks his eyes blearily a couple of times once he's spent and Harvey just smirks at him, tucks Bruce’s gun back into the holster on his shoulder and gives it a little pat. 

"Now go clean up," he says, patting the front of Bruce's jeans the same way. "You're a fuckin' mess."


End file.
